1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shaft couplings, and more particularly, couplings which can accommodate minor misalignments in the shafts to be connected, wherein male and female members are connected via an insert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, shaft couplings have been subject to excessive wear and have needed frequent replacement. This has often resulted from fretting corrosion and spalling due to the metal-metal contacts. These couplings have also been difficult to disassemble when replacement of parts was necessary. Another problem encountered in the prior art is the less than maximum load-bearing contact area used. Prior shaft couplings have been relatively complex and have required means for providing and/or retaining lubrication. Also, in the prior art, there has been no tolerance for minor misalignment of the shafts, such as often occurs in common use. Prior non-metallic couplings have had the problem of uneven stress distribution, which resulted in increased stress and wear.